


In The South

by carsatan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 76 talks really dirty too, Asphyxiation, Biting, Bottom!McCree, Breathplay, Choking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Reuniting, Scratching, Vampire AU, Vampire!McCree, dirty filthy smut, it is really long I am so sorry but I promise it's a good read!, just downright filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carsatan/pseuds/carsatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soldier 76 roams the Southern parts of the United States, bumping into an old friend from before Overwatch fell. I'm bad at descriptions but they do the mcfrickle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The South

**Author's Note:**

> This is straight from an rp I did with a friend, Kofi. <3
> 
> Let me know what I should write next! Kudos are very appreciated and I read every single comment!

It was much hotter down South than he had anticipated. His mask practically slid off of his face as he removed it to chug the remaining water that sat in his bottle. The hypertrain ride went smoothly, he was able to take a bit of time for a nap, thankfully. 

It was cool and air conditioned on the train, when he stepped off of it, the heat and humidity hit him like a brick.

His jacket clung to his back as he stepped out, glancing around a bit. San Antonio was just like he had remembered it, then again, he had only been down here once or twice for simple tasks and missions. 

His visor did well to block the sunlight from his eyes, even if everything he saw was in a bright red tint. It was alright, he had gotten used to it by now.

There were quite a few people exiting the hyper train, bustling left and right, chatting on cell phones and talking to one another, with pre-determined destinations already planned out.

He never cared much for the South, too hot and too dry, he preferred the scenery of the rest of the world. Hanamura was gorgeous. Illios was pretty. 

But, he had nothing better to do, and the tickets were fairly inexpensive, and it was a quick way to get across the country instead of driving. He could come back to this station at any time and go wherever he would like from here basically, the trains went in all directions, thankfully.

His rifle was slung over his shoulders, he wasn’t too worried about anyone seeing it, it had been a while since he had stolen it, no one would recognize it by this point in time, plus, helps when the government never released photos of what it truly looked light, just stating a prototype weapon was stolen from an Overwatch base. He headed off into town, no destination truly in mind, he was just walking around a bit. Perhaps after this he would head over to Los Angeles. 

Though the sun burned, though it made every inch of his skin ache, it wasn’t practical to only leave his home at night. That way of thinking was what had him outside, hat tipped down as far as he could have it, in an attempt to cover his face.

The heat was unforgiving, he did his best to stick to the shadows and move without being seen. Not once did he stop to answer questions from tourists - they would only scream if they saw his eyes or his fangs. And he couldn’t have that, didn’t want to alert the man he’d received a tip on.

Flicking his tongue against one of his teeth, Jesse McCree hurried down the streets, tracking the scent in the air, like some sort of dog. Even still, that though made him feel ill, unnatural. But, that’s what he was - unnatural. A ghost of the past that wasn’t meant to exist. His face hadn’t changed since his Overwatch days, too young for his age.

Stalking past the train station, Jesse knew his ‘prey’ wasn’t far, flesh hand twitching by his side. Glancing around the open area, a grin stretched his features as he caught sight of the man with the rifle on his back. No one else spared a glance at him, but Jesse knew, could still recognize the man even after all this time, and his attempts to hide himself. He knew the smell, even from this far away.

With silent steps, the cowboy found himself waiting in an alley, shadowed and hidden from the sun.

 “Jack Morrison,” the man hissed, yanking said person into the alley with him. And, yeah, probably not the best way to do things. But he had to hope he wouldn’t be shot, not if Jack recognized him. After all, no one knew what had happened to Jesse McCree after Overwatch disbanded.

“Can I ask ya, what brings ya to my town? Didn’t know ghosts were real,” if he was angry, it didn’t show. Instead there was pain in his voice, face still shaded by that damned cowboy hat.

Soldier 76 felt like he was melting from the inside out, breath heavy and hot inside of his mask, he knew it would fog up if he wasn’t careful, walking into an air conditioned place too quickly always did that. But, there was nothing he could do to help it, it was out of his control; just like this heat. He took a deep inhale, chest puffing out, stretching out the spandex material of his undershirt. After he exhaled, the shirt clung to him uncomfortably. The weight of the rifle on his back didn’t help, no matter how many times he tried to fidget, the black undershirt and jacket were clinging to his back.

A gloved hand ran through his white hair, trying to get it to stop sticking to his forehead. He could feel sweat trickle down his back. Too many layers, black undershirt, heavy leather jacket, the black material that wrapped around the lower half of his face and head, and his mask. He wished he would have picked up some civilian clothes at his last stop, a pair of cargo shorts would be handy right about now, or a regular tee shirt. But, he hadn’t truly thought this far ahead, just buying a random ticket and hopping on.

The man quickly checked his cell phone, they had arrived nearly 15 minutes earlier than expected, not that it mattered what time they truly arrived at the station, he was in no hurry, no destination in mind. 

His head jerked up as he heard someone say his name. Not Soldier 76, but, his real blood name. His phone was dropped to the ground, screen shattering immediately as it collided with the hard ground beneath it, a few shards of glass sprang forth, spreading across the ground. Brain immediately trying to recognize what was possibly about to happen, slowed down by the heat though, he didn’t have much time to react.

Boots scuffled across the concrete ground, trying to latch back onto the surface for traction, as he was drug into the alley, instantly trying to elbow the possible attacker. He recognized the hat, managing to redirect his blow off to the side of McCree’s ribs to save him the pain of the blow. It was always better to redirect an attack than to try to stop it, that’s how tendons tore, and how joints popped out of place; he had done it many times, trying to stop a punch mid-throw, only to nearly dislocate his shoulder entirely.

His visor went to town, immediately trying to analyze the other in front of him. But, he didn’t need any data or information about the cowboy to know who it was. Jesse McCree, the one and only. With a few blinks and moving his eyes around, the information surrounding the other on the monitor all vanished. He already knew the other was 6′1, he didn’t need a visual to tell him that, he wasn’t engaging in combat, there was no need to have it running.

“Scared the shit out of me McCree,” he hissed, glaring at the other from behind his visor, a bead of sweat dripping from his forehead down along his cheek, collecting in the base of his mask. Gross. 

Ah, so McCree was still running around the South, just like he had thought. Didn’t surprise him at all, can’t take a cowboy out of his natural environment. 76 couldn’t see the other living anywhere else though, although, the thought of him living in a large city like Los Angeles or New York City made him smile a bit.

“Didn’t realize I was impeding on your territory McCree,” he scoffed, immediately regretting so as his mask was once again filled with hot air.  He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. The legs of his pants tucked into his boots were becoming slightly uncomfortable now, the heat didn’t help at all. “Surprised you don’t believe in ghosts, you seem like the type,” he rolled his eyes, thankful for the shade of the alley. It seemed so much cooler, body trying to throw itself into overdrive, struggling to cool itself down. He had never done well in the heat, especially not with a jacket on. 

He didn’t know how the other faired so well in the heat, then again, he probably grew up in it, and the hat likely helped shield the hot rays from beating down on his face all the time.

Jesse merely grunted at the elbow in his ribs, thankful his old friend didn’t decide to simply shoot him in the face. It seemed, however, the man recognized him instantly. Must have been the hat. But he knew his face was hidden, felt confident the other man wouldn’t see his red eyes or the sharp fangs in his mouth as he spoke.

Every scent was so sharp, the sweat on the other man stronger than before. He stopped the grin on his face, held it back, and simply laughed. “I guess I have to, since I’ve seen one right in front of me.” He practically growled, but he still wasn’t mad. Couldn’t be.

“Just wondering what you’re doing here, is all. Don’t seem like one to enjoy the heat,” He could hear the beat of the other man’s heart, it was definitely struggling with the summer sun. And yeah, he would’ve felt it too, if his skin wasn’t ice cold.

“Sorry ‘bout your ribs,” he chuckled a bit, feeling only slightly bad. “But, you did have it coming for grabbing me and tugging me into an alley, you’re lucky it wasn’t worse,” he shook his head. He could have easily grabbed his pistol from his right thigh, he wasn’t used to using it, but, it was always there as a backup.

“Not exactly a ghost, since you grabbed me into this alleyway,” he retorted. He did feel bad for not contacting the others after some time had gone by, he was sure Mercy knew he was still alive and kicking, but, none of Overwatch seemed to know. Which, was a good thing, and a bad thing. He regretted not reaching out to at least someone, he had known McCree when he was back in Blackwatch. 

“Nothing,” he shook his head, “Just wandering around the country, just got back from Dorado a few nights back, hotter than hell down there too,” he said, glancing at the end of the alley, watching the occasional person walk by, they were often distracted by devices in their hands, or by whomever was accompanying them. “Decided to do a bit of traveling, you have a lot of time on your hands as a dead man,” he joked.

“I do enjoy the heat if I’m swimming, otherwise, no, I can’t stand it very well,” he spoke the truth, he used to be able to handle it well as a youth, living on a farm in Indiana, but, he didn’t have the experience that he did back then, he didn’t encounter the grueling heat as often any longer. Not that he truly minded.

“Don’t know how you do it McCree, you’re the only person I know that doesn’t melt as soon as he’s in extreme temperatures like this, truly remarkable.”

“My fault, I know. Heard ya were comin’ to town and wanted ta catch ya before ya left.” The man wished he could tilt his head up, take the view in of Jack Morrison - a man he’d missed dearly. But he kept his head down, red eyes trained on the man’s boots.

He couldn’t blame Jack for never contacting any of them, he wasn’t even sure Jack knew that the others thought Jesse McCree was a dead man. He needed it that way, couldn’t face his old friends with fangs in his mouth and a lust for blood. It wasn’t right for them.

The comment about the heat made him flinch, only slightly, though he covered it with a shrug. “Just lived in the heat forever. Don’t feel it anymore, I guess.” He tried to laugh, but the sound was broken, he couldn’t shake the feeling of sadness in chest.

“Ya been up ta anything interesting as a dead man, Jack?” He questioned, fiddling with the belt buckle snapped into his belt.

He narrowed his eyes at the other. 

“Guess word gets around quicker than I had thought,” he said softly. 

“Can’t say I didn’t miss you though McCree, of all the people I wanted to come and visit, you and Mercy were top priority. She’s a bit harder to pin while she’s alone due to working though, and you’re not exactly easy to track down either, obviously,” he said, gloved hand coming up and unclasping his mask, pulling it away. The heat was too much for him in it as he wiped his face on his sleeve. 

“Stole this rifle,” he shrugged, the weight of it was almost forgotten, “Stole the visor and all my equipment from an Overwatch Post, wasn’t too hard though. Been all over the globe recently, probably heard slightly of a few of them, just doing stuff here and there. Found the Los Muertos gang down in Mexico recently, they got away, but I managed to rescue a civilian, so, no true loss,” he said, wiping his face yet again

“What all have you been up to?” He questioned, “Haven’t heard much of you in the news recently, then again, they don’t sell dead men hotel rooms or cable tv,” he joked.

Jesse rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, sighing. “Kinda tracked ya, so I’d know when ya showed up close enough. Then ya were comin’ to my city. And I had to see ya.” He answered honestly.

The sound of his mask being removed was so teasing, the man jerking his head up instinctively without really thinking. He had to see, breath hitching in his throat as he took in the sight of his old friend. So many new scars, and those beautiful eyes he’d missed. For a moment in time, he forgot about his own appearance.

But then he remembered, jerked his head back down as quickly as he’d turned it upwards. “He-Heard about a few of em.” He muttered, then laughed. “Pulled a similar move to you, I guess. Mostly everyone thinks I’m dead.” And he had been, for a short time.

“I’d like it to stay that way, if ya don’t mind.” They didn’t need to know. He didn’t need them coming after him, not even looking for him.

He was slightly surprised that he was being tracked, if McCree could track him that means Talon could as well. The thought caused a shiver to run down his back, despite the intense heat. 

“I’m glad you pulled me aside McCree, I missed you, a lot,” he admitted softly. 

“I was hoping to stay down low, but, can’t help it if a security camera sees me though, thankfully there’s no name really tied to my appearance for now,” he remarked. 

He frowned a bit, too busy wiping his face to get a good look at the other man’s face, a face he truly missed seeing; the face of a friend. But, Soldier 76 didn’t say anything, deciding it was for the best not to pry, he didn’t want to be rude. But, he was still saddened he missed it.

“Of course, you know I’d do anything for you Jesse,” he smiled softly, he couldn’t remember the last time he had genuinely smiled. His face was always covered, so there was no point in smiling or anything like that, no one was going to see it anyways. 

Then again, he couldn’t remember the last time he took his mask off in the presence of company.

Jesse sighed, wished that he couldn’t hear the others heartbeat and understand what he was feeling. There was a time when this wouldn’t have made him ache in such a way, rather he would’ve been leaping from his skin in joy.

And it would all be so much easier if he could just look at Jack. “I’ve changed, Jack. Changed since last we met,” The man began, hands shaking at his side until he willed them to stop. “And if I show ya, ya can’t scream. I don’t think that ya would, but no one… No one else knows. None of our old friends. They… They can’t. Not ever.”

Yeah, he could trust Jack. He knew that he could, but it didn’t stop his hands from their hesitation. Pushing past it, the cowboy knocked his hat up, blinked wearily in the sunlight that poured into his red eyes. He hadn’t aged a single day, maybe even looked a little younger, but there were new scars. He met the gaze of his old friend, did his best to hold it steady.

“Talon got their hands on me, a long time ago. That’s when I died.” A pitiful explanation. If Jack didn’t leave, perhaps he’d tell him the rest.

“Jesse?” He questioned, a bit confused. 

“We’re friends, and we all change. Look at me, I’m not longer the youthful poster child of Overwatch, look at Reyes, look at how much he’s changed.” But, Reyes was dead too, the only thing that remained of him was Reaper. 

76 didn’t truly understand, not until the other pulled his hat up.

He hadn’t aged a single day, if not, a few years were pulled from him, still as youthful as the last day he had seen him all those years ago. Blue eyes glanced across McCree’s face, taking him all in. He hadn’t seen him in so long, he personally didn’t care what he looked like, he was just happy to see such a familiar face, a face that he could trust his life to. 

“I should have been there,” he said, immediately blaming himself as he turned to the side, the armor of his gloves did little to protect his hand as he lashed out and punched the wall, trying to exert some of his anger that way. “I should have been there McCree, I failed you,” he gazed back at the other, eyebrows knit together, eyes almost wet with tears.

He had let a comrade die. He couldn’t save Reyes, he couldn’t even save McCree. He was never fit to be a leader, he vanished when he was needed the most. “I’m sorry Jesse.” 

Jesse flinched as Jack punched the wall, even if the anger wasn’t directed at him, he didn’t want to see the man hurt himself. Not a single soul had glanced their way since entering the alley, too busy in their own lives, and he was thankful for the shadows.

“Nobody failed me, least of all not you, Jack. I messed up and I paid tha price for it.” Each time he opened his mouth to speak, he was so aware of the fangs in his mouth, felt them scrape his upper lip, which thankfully no longer bled from the action. “Couldn’t be more thankful that I ever even got ta call ya a friend o’ mine.”

Jesse shook his head, felt better now that someone else knew and hadn’t been absolutely terrified of him. So he offered Jack that brilliant smile of his, wide and pure as the sun in the sky. “Ain’t nothin’ to apologize for, darlin’. I’m happy, so damn happy, you’re alive. Until I found out, that tore me up. Never got to say goodbye,” The cowboy took just a few steps forward, looking over his old friends face carefully

With the hand that was still flesh, he reached out and grazed his thumb over one of the many new scars Jack had gained, frowned in turn with the action. “If I hadn’t been so dumb and got myself caught, coulda been there ta help you, too, Jack. Wish I had been.”

And he did. Hated seeing Jack with those nearly tear filled eyes, hated seeing what time had done to the man. The world he had known had changed so fast so many years ago, at least he had one friend back.

He held his now injured hand, trying to use it to ground him, also, making sure this wasn’t a dream. But the sharp throbbing in his knuckles proved he was very much awake. This was real, but, it felt like a dream. But that might have just been the heat.

“If I had been there though, things would have ended differently Jesse,” he sighed, eyebrows knit together in frustrating. “I could have saved you,” he insisted, not that it truly mattered, Jesse was here, with him.

The smile was just like he remembered it, absolutely gorgeous and contagious, causing the other to smile alongside with him, despite his small injury. 76 had missed that dorky smile, the one that always seemed to lighten the mood, no matter what.

“I know most of the team took it rough, then again, it’s hard to say good bye when you don’t exactly know when you’re about to die or vanish off radar for a while,” he said softly. “I’m sorry for not telling you sooner, hurting you was never my intention Jesse, and you know that.”

“I’m glad you weren’t there Jesse, Mercy didn’t even save me. You certainly would have been horribly wounded, if not killed, in the blast,” he explained. The Soldier leaned into the touches.

He couldn’t remember the last time he had contact with someone, actual physical contact that wasn’t of a violent nature.

He reached forward, wrapping his arms around the other, completely forgetting how hot and sweaty he was, he just wanted to hold the other, embrace him and never let go. Ever.

Jesse left the man’s hand alone, though he knew there would be bruises blooming on it in no time. He had nothing he could offer him in way of physical healing, not out here at least, but maybe… Maybe at home.

“They might have, or maybe they would’ve caught ya, too. I’m lucky, I’m not… Didn’t turn into what they did to Gabe. They killed me and brought me back, sure, but I’m in control.” He breathed, gave a shake of his head. “Wouldn’t have wanted ya to save me, if it meant putting ya in danger.”

Jesse nodded, knew exactly what Jack meant. “I know, never got ta say goodbye myself. And I know ya never wanted ta hurt any of us. Just really missed ya, that’s all.” He felt like time was trying to catch up to him, all these feelings bubbling up that he’d tried to push down for years.

The man wanted to melt as Jack leaned into his touch, felt the anger in his chest as Soldier - no, Jack - explained what had happened. “Even so. Would’ve liked to try. If anyone deserved that happy ending, it was you. Ya didn’t deserve that, Jack.”

When he was pulled into the hug, he immediately clung onto the other man, his skin so cold in comparison to the way Jack was heated up. “I have a house, not far. Get ya out of the sun, if ya’d be willing.” He asked, voice too hopeful.

The mention of Gabe makes his heart sink, he missed the guy, missed working with him, missed his small phrases in Spanish. Even after so much time passed, he still missed the man.

“I’m just happy you’re alive Jesse, that’s all that matters to me,” he said, nuzzling his face into the others clothes. He was overheating, but, the contact felt too good to stop. It had been too long, it felt nice. Secure. Comforting. Strong.

“I feel I did deserve it, but, it’s too hot for outdoor debates,” he chuckled, finally letting go of the other.

“Please,” he practically begged when McCree mentioned going back home. He just wanted out of this sun, maybe toss off his jacket for a while too. “Need some water too, sweatin’ up a storm,” he quickly added, his water bottle was completely dry.

He couldn’t remember what it felt like to have a home, that wasn’t a safe house or a cabin in the woods off the grid.

Jesse frowned, tracing a finger gently across the other man’s cheek. “Sorry. I know ya miss him. I tried to help him… It was too late. I don’t even think he knew who I was.” The memory of the man made him shiver, feel like he was back in that hell.

He kept Jack close as long as he could, craving the contact and feeling safe in those arms. “C'mon then. Not gonna let ya die of heatstroke after I just got ya back.” He chuckled, turning and scanning the area. All clear.

The man tipped his hat back down to hide his face. Already he missed Jack pressed against him, wanted to rush home and just hug him for hours, so he made up for it by scooping the others hand into his. “Don’t want ya to get lost,” He knew he was blushing and kept his head turned away.

Taking the lead, Jesse picked his way home, the journey taking only a little longer since he stayed to the shadows. Whenever a stray ray of sunlight hit his arm, he would flinch, hiss and curse below his breath. His house was out of the way, surrounded by trees that kept it in constant shade.

Fiddling with the lock, Jesse knocked the door open, air conditioning pouring out into the summer air. “I don’t feel it much, but little things make me feel human. At least it’ll come in handy for ya.” He grinned crookedly, closing the door behind them.

“It’s alright, Reyes was beyond saving, I soon came to realize that,” he shook his head, reaching up with a gloved hand, trying to fix his hair, a habit he truly never grew out of. 

“What a way to go,” he said sarcastically. “Survive the Omnic Crisis and a building falling down on top of me, and I die in the south from heatstroke,” he grinned softly, obviously finding it a bit amusing. 

The Former Stroke-Commander’s face was a bright red, although, it could be from the heat, or, it could be from the other holding his hand. 

76 noticed the other avoiding the light, but, didn’t want to press questions or anything like that, despite his mind being full of so many ranging on what exactly had happened, what he felt like all the time, but, those were not appropriate questions to ask a friend, especially not after re-meeting him after so much time lost between them. 

The cool air felt incredible against his face as he quickly went inside, letting out a sigh of relief. His mask was set down against the wall on the floor, followed immediately by his jacket, revealing a black skin tight tee shirt beneath, that possibly may have been a size too small for him, but, he didn’t exactly care, people rarely ever saw him without his jacket on anyways. 

“It feels so good in here,” He smiled, tugging off his balaclava as well, discarding it on top of his jacket, followed shortly by his gloves, hoping Jesse didn’t truly mind that he was getting rid of his excess layers before he passed out from the heat. “Got a sink I could fill up my water bottle?” He asked, suddenly remembering he was likely a bit dehydrated, having sweat out more fluids than he had been taking in.

Inside of his home, he felt safer, less panicked about the world around him. As Jack set to work removing his extra layers, Jesse did the same. He set his hat on the table, in close reach, and pulled off the vest over his shirt. Next went the boots, leaving him in jeans and a white t-shirt that left nearly nothing to imagination. He hadn’t been planning the meeting to go so well.

The man hummed at the question, really unable to keep his eyes off his old friend. How well Jack had aged, especially in that pretty face. Jerking his head towards the kitchen, not wanting to be caught, Jesse nodded. “I got a water bottle ya can have,” He didn’t want the man going near his fridge.

Not when it was full of blood that was too much. He cracked it just enough to grab a bottle and returned to Jack, doing his best to keep his eyes up and on his face. And sure, Jesse had a strong willed heart, but that was hard when something as beautiful as Jack fucking Morrison was wearing a shirt that practically looked like it might rip any second was standing in front of you.

Shaking his head, Jesse sat down on the couch, motioning for the other man to join him. “How ya been, Jack? Outside of everything, how have ya really been doing?” The cowboy asked softly.

Jack’s body went into overdrive, struggling to cool itself back down. He wasn’t as alert as he should be, the heat causing him to be sluggish and a bit tired. But, the cold would wake him back up and get him back into peak performance in no time. 

“Thanks, I appreciate it,” he smiled over at the other, folding his jacket and organizing everything neatly as he crouched down, his shirt had become untucked somewhere along the line, exposing a thin line of skin around his midsection before he lazily pulled it down in the back at least, not wanting to show off his black boxers to the other.

“Thanks,” he grabbed the bottle, immediately taking a few large gulps of it, making a slight mess as excess water spilled over, running down his chin and down the front of his shirt.

“Oh shit, sorry,” he quickly said, popping the lid back on. “Didn’t mean to make a mess in your home,” he said apologetically, feeling slightly bad. Not much had made it to the ground, his shirt absorbing most of it. It was cold, causing him to shudder a bit, muscles flexing involuntarily, trying to warm themselves back up, and nearly dropping the water bottle in the process of doing so. Smooth. 

He joined the other on the couch, plopping down and working some more on his water. 

“Well, making my way across the globe steadily, went to Japan recently, ran into Genji’s brother along the way, he was cool, complete opposite of Genji though, can’t even tell they’re related,” he sighed, leaning back and stretching his arms over his head, top once again riding up a bit. “Stupid shirt,” he muttered, pulling it back down. “Hard to go clothing shopping when you’re a wanted man,” he grinned. “Trying to work out more, I run 3 miles every morning, trying to get back into the military life, streamed a bit off of it for a while, felt like crap for not taking better care of myself,” he explained, pressing the cold water bottle against the exposed skin of his neck, over his pulse, jumping a bit at the sensation of the frigid liquid, condensation quickly running down him, not that he minded, it felt so nice. “Fuck,” he grinned, “didn’t think I would ever be so grateful for a water bottle.”

The second there was skin where there hadn’t been before, Jesse’s eyes were drawn to it, breath hitching in his throat. Fuck, fuck  _fuck._ The man was fucking _beautiful._ His gaze flicked up the second it was gone, his brain trying to catch up and understand that, yeah, Jack had said something to him. He was positive he looked like a deer in headlights, red eyes wide with a moment of panic.

“Don’t worry about it,” He finally breathed, though then there was water dripping down Jack’s chin and that was  _filthy._ It shouldn’t have been - it was water, for fucks sake - but he couldn’t help the thoughts that flooded his head. And why did he have to be so fit? Those muscles flexed with every move the other man made, Jesse wasn’t sure he would even hear a word the man said if he kept staring.

The cowboy did his best to listen, he really was interested, and maybe it went okay. Until his shirt slipped up again, and Jesse just wanted to press his lips to that midriff. “Yeah,” He answered breathlessly, not truly paying attention, only able to once he’d pulled it back down. Gritting his teeth in frustration, the man turned his gaze back up,  _again,_ and offered him a smile.

“Ya work out? I think every person in the world can tell, Jack,” He laughed, breathy and too forced. Because there was more water dripping down the other man, this time his fucking  _neck._ And it went straight to his dick, he couldn’t stop it, and Jesse shifted his hips best he could. “I got more, if ya need it,” The answer was probably a beat too late, he realized, but he was trying to hide a goddamn boner from an old friend. His mind wasn’t exactly on the fucking conversation.

He chuckled softly, eyes glistening as he did so, glancing over at the other. 

“Can’t run from Talon and the cops when you’re eating fast food every damn day,” he said. He had certainly gotten onto a fast food kick in the past, fairly recently. He didn’t care how bad it was for him, it was quick, cheap, and oh god it tastes oh so good.

“Yeah, I hate to drink all of your water,” he said softly, chugging what was left in the bottle, Adams apple shifting as he drank the remnants of the bottle of water, this time not making a mess. He let out a breathy sigh, popping the cap back onto the now empty water bottle, setting it on the floor besides his feet, shirt almost riding up in the back this time. If he wasn’t in the company of a friend, he would have just removed it and tossed it into the wash. But, he was the guest, and he needed to be respectful towards the other. This wasn’t his home, and he had been kindly invited inside. 

“What have you been up to? Haven’t seen you in the news lately,” he joked. “Although, with a bounty on your head like yours, I don’t blame you for lying low, Last time I checked it was sitting at $40 million, that’s a lot of money. Hell, if we weren’t friends, I’d contemplate taking you in myself,” he joked yet again, but, they don’t give dead guys reward money. Then again, no one would care of his identity if he had brought in Jesse fucking McCree.

“But, I did miss you Jesse, I really did,” he quickly added, gazing over at the other.

His eyes were starting to get a bit sore, not used to seeing everything without his visor, without that ordinary red tint that he had gotten so used to. 

“Thanks for inviting me in though, I really appreciate it, probably would have melted out there,” he snickered, hands digging through is pockets to dig his cell phone out, before he remembered it was broken. “Let me know if there’s any way I can return the favor.”

“You owe me a new cell phone though,” he said sarcastically. There was nothing of importance on it, he just used it as a GPS anyways. He was positive it was still back outside that alley, or someone had picked it up and tossed it into the trash, with a cracked screen, it wasn’t worth much, and it was an older model anyways, no one would want it. 

The cowboy wanted to be a good host, he was trying so hard, but why did Jack Morrison have to be so beautiful? Could the Universe tell him why? He watched that Adams apple shift as he drank, feeling his mouth run dry, he wanted to fucking lick it. Goddamnit.

A distraction came with questions of himself, and he hesitated. Before he knew it, he was talking, spilling his words out despite the fear that Jack wouldn’t like what he heard. But, first he laughed at the jokes, couldn’t help but grin when he said he’d been missed. Because, yeah, “I missed ya, too, Jack. Truly.” He breathed, running a hand through his own hair.

And he promised Jack a new phone, scouts honor (he was never a scout) before leaning into the arm of the couch. “Been up to a lot, since the good ol’ days, if I’m honest. I was always doin’ somethin’, a few years back. But… Things changed.” He couldn’t stand to look at his old friend, gazing off into the distance.

“I told ya Talon got their hands on me. The man I met when I woke up said I’d been dead for three days, a perfect fit for what they wanted. Said they’d emptied me of my blood and replaced it. He wouldn’t tell me all tha specifics, guess he wasn’t allowed.” Jesse swallowed, rubbing his eyes as the memories flooded his head.

“And then they ran a bunch of tests, for days on end, and they tortured me.” A hitch in his breathing, flesh hand white knuckled as it gripped his jeans, anything to hold onto. “Said they had to know. They sliced my open and let me lie there like that for two days. I healed, of course, like they wanted. But I could feel it all, the pain and the exhaustion, and they pumped me full of drugs that wouldn’t let me pass out.”

The man had to take a break, a moment to catch himself from shaking. “That continued for a month, at least that’s what the reports said. But I was too strong towards the end, they couldn’t control me, so I broke out. Killed nearly all of em and took their blood for my own.” Jesse forced his gaze to Jack, trying to gauge what the man was thinking, what he was feeling.

“What they did to me, changed me forever. Gave me these red eyes and the sharp teeth, made the sun absolutely burn. And, I’m sure you know - Gabe feeds on souls. Uses ‘em to stay strong. I have to drink blood, can smell it all goddamn day on every single person I meet.” Now he did shake, eyes dark and far away.

“So I hunt them down. The people who did this to me and to Gabe. I bleed them dry so they can’t fuckin’ do it to anyone else.” That was really the end, of that part. “I moved out here because it’s quiet, mostly. Wanted all of you to believe I was dead, so ya’d forget about me. Then I heard you were alive, somewhere, and I made it my goal to find ya. Just… Missed ya.” He shrugged weakly, nervous and unsure of himself.

 

It was, odd, being told that he was missed. He had always wondered what the others had thought about the whole thing, but, after one is dead for so long, you finally get forgotten about, nothing but small memories in the back of one’s mind. He knew Tracer wouldn’t forget about him, Mercy would never, they were close friends. He had seen her a few times since the explosion, witnessing her from afar, glancing through the windows of the hospital she worked at, and watching as she struggled with her Valkyrie Suit. 

He didn’t truly want the new phone, just trying to tease the other slightly. It wasn’t truly of any need to him, he had his visor, which did everything for him anyways, but, the visor didn’t always work, it would run out of power sometimes if he wasn’t careful, or would overload with new information.

Jack remained silent as the other told his story, slowly inching closer to the other to comfort him if he absolutely needed to.

He should have been there, he was Strike Commander, even after Overwatch was disbanded the first time, he still felt they were his responsibility. They were a family, Overwatch. His only family he seemingly had left, or that truly cared about. They watched each other’s backs, and protected each other when the time truly came to it. And, he wasn’t there, he couldn’t protect Jesse like he had vowed to when he had been promoted.

_Do you promise to lead and protect your crew through all hardships? Do you promise to stand before your fellow Overwatch Agents, and lead them to Victory?_

Of course he had said yes, this was his team, he was to lead them to Victory throughout the Omnic Crisis, and protect the globe from everything that might be thrown around after that. He had been there for a lot of things, there were times he wasn’t always quick enough, or wasn’t in the right location at the right time, but, there was nothing he could do about that. 

It was good that the cowboy looked away, Jack had large tears streaming down his face, saying something under his breath as he rubbed them away with his hand. 

“I-I’m sorry Jesse, I couldn’t save you,” he blubbered loudly, breath ragged as he tried to hold back his tears and from absolutely losing it. He had failed, despite Overwatch falling, he wasn’t there to protect his fellow Agents. Jesse had been killed, and not even by some stupid stunt the cowboy had ran himself into. He had been captured,  _tortured_ , and murdered. “I’m… I’m so sorry,” he hiccupped, not even bothering to wipe away the tears, they were coming too quickly at this point. He couldn’t remember the last time he had cried so hard, visibly shaken and upset like this. At the same time, it made his blood boil, the thought of someone outright doing such a thing to someone else. 

The other had been tortured, killed, and changed into something so far from human, and, Jack wasn’t there to stop him, or help him through it, or to be there for him at all. 

Is this what Angela felt, when she couldn’t get to someone quick enough? The feeling of outright failure, self-hatred, anger, frustration, sadness, slight anxiety? 

Heartache panged sharply through his chest, or perhaps it was because of him getting emotional. Jack Morrison was not a crying man, well, he did it behind closed doors. When missions went awry, when people got hurt. Always behind closed doors. Real men cry, but they don’t cry in front of their men. 

Where had he been when it happened? Probably some other country far far away from here, probably running through Europe, stealing things as he went along. 

He had never thought it was true that Jesse would have perished, Jesse was much stronger than he typically lead on. Most, at first encounter, find the man as loud, boisterous, obnoxious, clumsy, and foolish, but, McCree was quite cunning when the time would have to come to it, and he could go from laughing to dead beat serious in an instant if his life depended on it.  

Jack leaned over, wrapping his arms tightly around the cowboy, as tight as he possibly could, not even caring if he was starting to hurt the other slightly. 

“Jesse,” He whispered softly, hiding his face into the others clothes, glancing up at him with puffy eyes, he was slowly deteriorating into a complete wreck. He tried to pull himself together, but, the issue was too much for him, and he sat there, clinging to the other, sobbing loudly, hiccupping a few times as his body got worked up. 

Even as he spoke, the man had never expected tears to come pouring from the other man. In all his time of knowing Jack Morrison, he’d never once seen him cry, not even tear up just a little at a sweet scene in a movie. And in the good old day, McCree had joked that Jack was simply too strong to be able to do such a thing (knowing full well strength has nothing to do with crying or feeling things of that nature.)

But now Jack was sobbing, an action that tore through his entire body, and saying he had failed him. And Jesse couldn’t stop the tears that pricked at his eyes, because it felt like it had been so long that he’d been alone. No, Jack hadn’t failed him - no one failed him. They couldn’t have known, he would have never wanted them to see him that way, especially not in the early days.

The cowboy grabbed at the other man when he was pulled into a hug, fingers twisting into the shirt as he sobbed, quiet and full of breathy sounds. “Ya couldn’t have ever failed me, Jack.” He whispered, breath ghosting against his neck from where his head lay on the others shoulder.

“I never blamed any of ya. Never blamed you, Jack. It all happened so, so fast…” Jesse shook his head, hiccupping once from the tears collecting on his cheeks. He could feel the sleeve of his own shirt, wet with tears that he never expected Jack would let out. And because of him?

Leaning back just a little, keeping close to his old friend, Jesse cupped the other man’s face in his hands, offering him a sad smile. “In those early days of the change, I thought about ya. Always looked up to ya, in Overwatch. So strong… You faced everything head on, never once flinchin’ away from it. I tried to be like you. Don’t think I could ever be as great as Jack Morrison, but I did alright.”

Yeah, in those first few months, he’d dreamt of Jack a lot. Racked his brain for every memory possible. That sweet gaze saddened even more, thumbs brushing over those scars on Jacks face. “Ya didn’t deserve to be there when that building fell. Don’t know how I could’ve stopped it, but I wish I’d been there to, all the same. We all have things we wish we could have done. But…” The cowboy hesitated, leaned and pressed his lips to Jack’s forehead oh so gently.

“We can live in the present, for now. Because I got ya back, a man I thought was dead, and I don’t wanna miss out on any time.” He breathed, loving the warmth of Jack’s skin under his own, frozen hands.

The former Strike-Commander took a few deep breaths, chest and lower lip quivering as he tried to get a hold on himself, trying to steady himself, trying to stop crying, trying to stop thinking about what the other had endured. He couldn’t fathom it, he had gone through vigorous training back in the Soldier Enhancement Program to ensure that he wouldn’t give in to torture, weeks upon weeks of it, never ending it seemed. But, it did end. He knew, counting the number of times the sun or the moon shone through the window of his cell, that the days were going by, that there was an end in sight. McCree did not even have that luxury, constantly in fear of when it would all end, or if it would even end.  

He’d relive the explosion one hundred times if it meant McCree would have been safe, he would have lied down his life, to ensure the safety of the cowboy. He would do anything to ensure the safety of his friends, absolutely anything, he’d jump and river, run across any country, hide in any cargo to get himself to another country, to ensure the life of another kept on going. 

Jack knew there was nothing he could have ever done, he had no way of knowing, but, it was one of those things.  _What if Overwatch hadn’t been disbanded? What if he had told everyone he had survived the explosion? Would they still be together as a group, traveling the world, playing Heroes still? Would Jesse have not been captured by Talon?_ What if’s filled his mind.

As the other pulled him into a hug, he dug his face into the crook of the others neck, trying his best to remain calm, to stop crying, to stop acting like a child. He was a grown ass man, middle-aged, in fact. He hadn’t cried in ages, but, cruel acts like the other spoke of always made him grit his teeth, made his blood boil, make him see nothing but red. It only ever made him antsy, wanting revenge. Angela had always told him, that revenge wasn’t the answer, it never was, but, sometimes, it was he answer. Especially in cases like this.

He held the other firmly, not ever wanting to let go of him, afraid of losing him again, afraid of something happening to him, afraid that if he let go, the other would merely vanish and he would never see Jesse again. 

“Jesse,” he spoke softly, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, tears slowing down at a exponential rate. His heart ached, it hurt, his body was numb. His energy had already been sapped from the intense heat, but, this was slowly draining him down to absolutely nothing, leaving his body and mind completely exhausted. 

“Overwatch needed a leader, I couldn’t flinch at anything the world tossed at me,” he said gently, breath shaky and uneven, his breath was quick and hot. 

“We all know I was destined to be in that building when it fell, that was their plan all along,” he said, gazing up at the other, still not letting go of him.

Hot skin leaned into the touches, flesh aching for the touch. 

Soldier 76 didn’t get much body contact these days, unless you count the many times his fist or boot had connected with someone. But, gentle touches, they were something he wasn’t used to. Mercy was always gentle with him, while she patched him up during the Omnic crisis, chiding him relentlessly to be more careful, to stop the smoking; which he did, to stop the drinking; which he cut back on, and to stop charging head first into battle when the enemy had the upper hand; he could never stop that. 

A shiver ran down his spine as the other kissed his forehead, yet again leaning into it slightly. Hands still held fast onto McCree’s clothing, his knuckles white from how tightly he was grasping onto the various articles. His hands were cramping, but, that was something to be dealt with later on. 

“Live in the present,” he repeated softly, “And strive for the future,” he added, eyes half closed at this point, leaning up and lifting McCree’s hat a bit to kiss the others forehead, a small smile on his face. 

The cowboy let himself relax with the other man in his arms, feeling the heartbeat below his skin and loving the feeling. Because Jack was alive, he was here in his arms and he was breathing. He couldn’t have asked for anything better. Well, maybe…

Jesse shook those thoughts, feelings he’d buried back in the days of Overwatch. He brushed his thumbs against Jack’s cheeks, pushed the tears away until skin started to dry. Seeing the man crying was making him ache, he wanted to do anything to make him stop.

“They couldn’t have asked for a better leader, Jack. No one could’ve done what ya did. The shit ya had thrown at ya…” The cowboy shook his head, brown locks shifting with the movement.

And a sigh escaped him, brows furrowing slightly. “I know. But I would’ve given anything to be there instead. Ya just didn’t deserve it, deserved nothing but the best.” He hated how helpless he’d been there.

Jesse’s heart skipped when Jack leaned into the kiss, wishing he could just pull him up and kiss those sweet, sweet lips. But he refrained, accepted the kiss to his own forehead with a wide grin.

“If you’ll stay for awhile, that’s a future I’m happy to strive for,” He breathed out, shuddering at the feeling of the others hot breath against his skin. This wasn’t the fucking time for him to be so in love with the feeling.

Jack was thankful for the air conditioning, mainly so he wasn’t overheating any longer. By this point in time, he had completely cooled back down.

His breathing calmed back down as the other dried the tears that left small light streaks down his face. 

“We all did our best,” he said softly, gazing into those piercing red eyes, stifling a shiver that ran down his back. They certainly were entrancing, that’s for sure. He could get lost in them, oh so easily. 

“I should have paid more attention, to what was really going on, what Blackwatch was truly doing out on their missions, I was completely in the dark. I regret everything, I regret every fight I had with Reyes, and I wish I would have sat down and asked more questions, perhaps, things would be different. Perhaps, we’d both still be alive.

He didn’t consider himself very much alive, with a tombstone out there somewhere that proved otherwise. Jack Morrison did die that day, Soldier 76 remained, and that was all. There were small remnants of the former Strike-Commander that remained, glistening outwards every once in a while, but, he tried to cast that personality away; wanting to be nothing but a pure Soldier. He was a man on a mission, after all. 

Lips curved upwards into a slight smile.

“Perhaps, I should stay for a while. I can’t stay for too long, I need to keep moving,” although, if no one had find McCree here, they likely wouldn’t find him here either. It was a good hiding spot, a large town down South. Everyone knew the Soldier couldn’t stand the heat, so, it was a good place to be hiding out. 

“I’ll owe you one,” he shifted a bit, nearly fumbling, lips just barely brushing against the others on accident, face going bright red as he nearly pushed the other away upon instinct. “Whatever you want McCree,” he breathed gently, leaning up, lips just a few centimeters away from Jesse’s. “Just name it, and it’ll be yours,” he said, lips gently pressing against McCree’s, face still a deep red. 

They had all done their best, he knew that. Knew that their days in Overwatch had changed him to be a better person as a whole. And a big part of that was the man in front of him, with his blonde hair and striking eyes. He found himself lost in them, blinking once or twice when Jack spoke again.

“Even in Blackwatch, we didn’t all know what was goin’ on. Ya can’t blame yourself for it. I never would have…” The cowboy didn’t finish his sentence, instead gave a weak shrug of his shoulders. For a few moments, they were surrounded in silence, just touching and breathing and it was okay. With anyone else, it would have been strange. Not him.

Jesse perked, smiled just a bit wider than he had all day, and nodded. “Would love if ya stayed. There’s plenty of room, I’m not as noisy as I used ta be.” He hesitated, glanced away and swallowed nervously. “And maybe I could join ya, just for a bit, when ya had to go.”

Turning his gaze back, Jesse was instantly sure he was dreaming. Because there were bright red lips brushing his own and he was being told that whatever he wanted, was his. His fingers tightened, just a little, on the other man’s shirt. Needed something to ground himself because he felt like everything was falling away except the man in front of him.

“You, Jack Morrison.” He whispered, barely a breath on the Soldiers lips. “I want you.” He closed the distance, what little there was, and truly kissed the man he’d been missing. Thought to be dead, ‘buried’ somewhere in the world, but still sitting on his couch. And he took in the scent, felt his entire body relax at the comfort it gave him.

It had to be a dream, he thought, because he was kissing Jack fucking Morrison.

Blackwatch had been a slight mistake, yes, it came in handy for special missions, assignments, and tasks, but, it only separated Jack and Gabe that much further, causing the tension between them to stretch out like a rubber band, before it finally simply snapped, worn out by the constant tugging, pulling, and abusing. He didn’t think it would end like that, their arguments had never gone so far in the past, but, the explosion changed it all. It changed his outlook on life, as well. 

“Then it’s decided, I’ll stay,” he agreed, it sounded nice not being on the constant move, to stay in one place for a little while, to relax and take a breather, possibly come up with a game plan as to what he would do next. He wasn’t opposed to taking the cowboy with him, he was just worried about how it may affect him, he didn’t exactly move around in broad daylight often, but, sometimes he had to, blending in with crowds and whatnot, he wasn’t sure how well the other would fair, but, they would decide that at a later date.

He knew how much Overwatch had changed people, he himself had improved significantly, in everything. He had become more cunning, more educated, better in battle, and better at making quick decisions. 

He was unsure slightly at the one though to kiss Jesse McCree. 

Arms wrapped up around the others neck, shifting slightly to face the other better, deepening the kiss gently.

“Jesse,” he said gently, bright blue eyes glancing at the other as he pulled back for a few heavy breaths, having forgotten completely to breathe for the past couple of moments.

He knew he shouldn’t be doing this, it was a liability, it would eventually be his downfall, if something were to happen to the other, and it would completely destroy him.

But, he wasn’t thinking about that right now, he was thinking about how damn good the others lips felt against his, how nice it felt to have the others grasp on his shirt, so tight, likely pulling at the fabric, stretching it out a bit, not that he minded, it was too small for him anyways.

Whatever Jack was saying was lost on the cowboy, too focused on the way the blonde man felt against his lips. Fuck, fuck, he’d wanted it for so long that when Jack pulled away, Jesse wanted nothing more than to pull him back.

His eyes fluttered shut when his old friend said his name, cheeks flushed and red with the emotions that bubbled in his chest. Jesse moved his flesh hand lower, wrapped it around the soldiers mid section and kept him tight against his body. Because Jack was an Adonis amongst men, and he wanted him close always.

“Stay just a lil while.” Jesse breathed, even though he knew the other man had already agreed. He needed to hear it again. “I kept dreaming of ya while you were gone.” Now he forced his eyes open, studied Jack’s face before leaning back in.

He could feel his old friend’s heartbeat against his chest, in his lips, and it was intoxicating. Jesse McCree kissed Jack like he would never get to again, tugged at the black shirt and scraped his nails against his lower back. In all their years apart, it only made him want Jack more.

The man shifted into McCree’s lap, the more contact, the better. Straddling him was a bit awkward, he couldn’t remember the last time he had been in someone’s lap. It felt, natural, safe, and secure, being this close to the other, he knew the other was strong, he had seen it proved many times out on the battlefield.

“I guess you’ve persuaded me,” he snickered. “How thoughtful, what kind of dreams?” He asked softly, rubbing his chest against the others with a wink.

The others hands were cold, it was an odd sensation, causing a shiver to race down his back suddenly, his shirt did nothing to protect him from the cooler temperature of the others body. 

“Fuck,” he gasped against the others lips, feeling McCree’s nails against his flesh. “Again,” he demanded, back arching slightly as he said so. “Unless that’s all you got?” He teased gently, hoping to rile the other up slightly. 

Hands held onto the other’s shoulders as he observed the other, taking in every line of the others face, every hair, every way the shade cast shadows across his face, making those eyes of his appear much darker than they truly were. 

In a thousand years, Jesse couldn’t have imagined the sight of Jack looking so goddamn good on his lap, lips swollen from kissing and cheeks still flushed red. But there we was, he could put his hands wherever he wanted, and suddenly Jesse wanted to touch him everywhere at once.

The others teasing words did nothing but edge him on, nails dragging against the skin slowly as he laughed. “All kinds of dreams. But seein’ how much good you’ve done your body, they couldn’t even come close ta the real thing.” They really, really couldn’t. Not with the way he could feel every muscle on Jack’s body and not a single thing out of place.

The gasp he drew with his nails surprised him, eyes flicking up with interest as he watched the other man’s face. “Hmm? Ya think that’s all I got ta offer?” He purred, low and husky, before repeating the action. With it, he pushed his hips upwards, hard and swollen in those damn jeans.

The action made him swear, panting hot breath against Jack’s neck, before he left a bruising kiss on the pale skin. Next his hands snaked up, below that too tight shirt, and he smirked. “Ya looked so sexy, when that damn water was drippin’ down your chin. Made me hard just watchin’ ya.”

He was truly, honestly, fucked.

The man’s blue eyes fluttered close as the other drug his nails against the skin of his lower back yet again, arching as into the touch as he groaned, voice deep. Oh Lord this man was going to be the absolute death of him, he could already tell that this was going to escalate very quickly, not that he was objecting. 

It was flattering though, that the other had been having dreams of him, it only caused his face to get redder, slightly embarrassed at the thought though of Jesse having possible sexual dreams or thoughts about him. But damn if it didn’t rile him up slightly. 

“I’d like to see what all you have to offer,” he taunted softly, breathing right up against the others lips. He was in way over his head, he was going to have sexual relations with Jesse McCree. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about it a couple of times in the past, the other was certainly attractive, very attractive, in fact. 

“Fuck, Jesse,” he groaned loudly, hands digging into the other’s shoulders now, deciding that holding onto his clothes wasn’t exactly working for him. Teeth dug into his lower lip, grinding his hips back against the others, breathing picking up quickly. He was starting to get hard, very very hard inside of his cargo pants. Fuck this was going to end badly, but, he didn’t really care. 

“Must not take too much for ya then,” he let out a breathy chuckle, shivering as the other pressed his cold hands up under his shirt, trying to push away slightly. 

“Fuck Jesse you’re freezing,” he whined, goosebumps scattering across his skin as he shuddered again, nipples instantly hardening from the shiver, body trying to retain its body heat. 

“I’m not fucking on a couch McCree, I will have you know,” he quickly said before they got too comfy here in their location. “Unless you just sleep here, then this will have to do,” he preferred a bit more space to work, plus, being on a couch seemed, quick, fast paced. He wanted something a bit more, intimate, right now.

There had never been a more beautiful sight, Jesse thought, than Jack Morrison with his eyes shut and back arched and propped up on his knees. And all because of him? The thought made him shiver, grip just a little harder on the black fabric for a heartbeat.

When Jack flushed a darker red, the cowboy felt his breath hitch, after all these years, Jack had only grown more gorgeous. The scars didn’t help, they fit him so well and Jesse wanted to learn every single one of them. He hoped he’d have the chance.

“I gotta be honest with ya, Jack. Been fantasizin’ about ya bein’ the one to take me for years.” He leaned up, cooed the words into his old friends ear, his hands still busy on that work of art Jack called a body. His fingers found the man’s already hardened nipple, shuddering slightly as he passed the tip of his thumb over it.

Jesse whined when the other pushed back, their hips touching and he was sure he’d never felt such a heat. He gritted his teeth for a moment, panting low and hot as he tried to keep himself under control.

“Sorry, I can still warm ya up,” He mumbled, tracing the goosebumps that rose on the others body. So beautiful. He couldn’t get the thought out of his head, not even as he shifted to pick him up, grinning ear to ear. “Say my name again, darlin’.”

Why did that do so much for him, just hearing his name tumble from the larger man’s tongue? Within a minute, he had Jack on the bed, sprawled out and staring down at him with those red eyes. “Fuckin’ hell, Jack.” He murmured, slipping the shirt up just enough to see a little of that beautiful body. Unable to help himself, he pressed his lips to the other man’s stomach, just to see what he’d do.

“Mmm, what, never wanted to say anything?” He said softly, tongue flicking out to lick his lips. God, if he was dreaming, he never wanted to wake up. He didn’t blame the other, he rarely acted on feelings or impulses, every once in a while giving into desires such as this. It wasn’t something he had the time for, not when Talon was out there. Not while Reaper was still running around the globe, causing havoc to follow in his footsteps. 

Goosebumps danced across his skin, small gasps pulled from the man’s lips as the other’s large hands explored his body. Back arched slightly again, trying to get more contact against the other, whether it be with his hips, or trying to get more of the feeling of those strong hands across his chest. 

“Fuck,” he whimpered, jolting a bit as the other tweaked his nipple, mouth hanging open slightly, eyebrows knit together, leaning into it yet again. He knew how sensitive he had gotten, years of being untouched, rarely even taking care of himself sexually

“Oh, I have no doubt we’ll both be warm by the end of this,” he reminded the other, grinding his hips against the other. He would definitely need a shower by the end of this, he had a feeling McCree would make him work for it, not that he truly minded, he was in need of a shower anyways, having sweat quite a bit in the hot sun outside. 

Legs wrapped around the other, “Drop me and I will murder you,” he said, the threat completely empty as he dug his face into the crook of the others neck. Being dropped was truly the last of his worries right now though, he had faith, he had trust that the other wouldn’t allow him to fall. 

“Jesse,” he panted heavily against the shell of the others ear, voice hushed, just barely audible. Before he knew it, they were on the bed, which, 76 was very thankful that the other was truly paying attention to what he was saying, and not just acting. 

Light eyes gazed up at the other, face a light shade of red as he licked his lips again. “Jesse,” he repeated. “Oh god Jesse,” again. 

“Hell,” he chuckled a bit, slightly ticklish, a grin spreading across his face, immediately sucking in his stomach, trying to back away from the other. “Stop,” he chuckled. 

“Too shy,” Jesse grinned, crooked and loving and full of warmth. “Didn’t ever believe Jack Morrison would be into me, if I’m honest.” And he was. Because this was a dream, had to be, it was all going his way and already he felt wrecked.

He ached for how greedy Jack was, pushing into his hands and oh so vocal. It was all going straight to his dick, swollen and aching in his jeans. He needed them off, the friction almost too much, and there was no goddamn way he was cumming in his pants.

And Jack smelled so good, sounded so fucking good saying his name over and over again. He groaned, digging his nails into the sheets and ripping the fabric just a little. “You’re so fucking hot,” Smooth. But he meant it, lips hovering over the other man’s midriff.

When he laughed, Jesse couldn’t help but grin, working his way back up. “Didn’t know ya were ticklish. Sorry,” He put his lips elsewhere, swiping his tongue over the other man’s nipple through his shirt. He pushed his shirt up further, wanting so bad to get him out of it.

Moving himself out of the way, Jesse attached his lips to Jack’s neck, licking and sucking another bruise into the skin. He wanted the whole goddamn world to see what they’d done, know everything they did behind shut doors.

He didn’t think his face could get any more red, yet, here he is. He was starting to heat up, just a tad bit from starting to get worked up. This was escalating fairly quickly, not that he minded, it was nice, being so close to someone again, being slightly intimate. He had missed it. 

“Never grew out of it,” he said softly. People typically didn’t even get this close to him, so, the former Strike Commander had completely forgotten about it. It wasn’t something he thought of often. “It’s fine,” he smiled softly, the other had nothing to apologize for, he didn’t know. 

“Jesse,” he whined loudly, back arching sharply. Hands held onto the bedding beneath them, tugging at it slightly, trying to ground himself. He was thankful for all the layers he was going to end up wearing, but with this heat, all his marks would be shown off. 

Jack knew he was going to need out of these pants soon, they were becoming uncomfortable at this point, already completely hard in his black boxers. 

“Jesse,” he moaned again, eyes completely closed, breath coming out in ragged pants. “Fuck,” he hissed under his breath. 

The Soldier quickly sat up, tugging the black skin tight tee shirt off, throwing it somewhere off the bed to the side. He would worry about finding it later, it was the last thing he was thinking about right now.

“Tell me, Jesse,” he said softly, “What exactly do you want? And what do you not want?” He gazed over at the other, wanting to know boundaries, limits; it was always best to ask first. 

All the little noises he was letting out, they were absolutely driving him crazy. He never would have thought the Strike Commander would be so vocal, thought he would have been quiet and shy about all of this, but he was the exact opposite. Talkative and expressive and it made him leak.

The second that damn shirt was gone, Jesse was on him, sucking bruises where he knew they’d be seen, and even where they wouldn’t. He loved the way they looked, blooming against pale skin, and leaned to toy with the other man’s nipple again. But then he Jack was speaking to him, and he was right, limits were good.

But saying it outloud sure made him flush, face bright red and bottom lip trembling slightly. “I’d really like ya to take me, Jack. Anyway ya want.” He shuddered, plucked the buttons on his shirt to keep himself busy.

“Don’t want it sweet and slow, maybe later, but not right now.” How else did he put it? God, he was shaking, finally deciding to hell with it and ripping at the buttons. Off the shirt went, forgotten and thrown away, leaving only his pants. Tilting his head up, he held Jack’s gaze and grinned. Absolutely filthy.

“As rough as ya want. I can take it, and I want it.” Good, that’s all he needed to say. “And you, Jack?” He breathed, leaning back in to leave softer kisses along his jawline, feeling that sweet heartbeat flutter below his skin.

Hands wrapped into the other’s hair, it was an odd sensation, considering he always had gloves on. He wasn’t used to actually feeling anything besides them, and the heavy weight of his pules rifle as he carried it around all day, never letting it out of his sight. Today was an exception, propped up against the wall out by the front door. There was no need for him to have it here, He had always excelled in hand to hand combat. But, he didn’t think anyone would find them way out here. 

He tugged gently, grinding up against the other as McCree’s mouth landed in a new area every few seconds, or so it seemed, time was moving slowly, or quickly, he wasn’t honestly sure which one it was. 

Ah, so that’s how you get Jesse to blush, it was adorable, seeing the other so flustered. 

“We can do that,” he promised the other, it didn’t really matter to him how exactly they did it, as long as they were both satisfied by the end of it all.

The other worked on his own clothes, heavy boots discarded on the floor besides the bed where he could grab them later, not like he would be able to simply tug them on if he were to suddenly need them, they always took him a few moments to put on, large heavy buckles along the top always delayed it. He would have thought by now, he would have been able to quickly slip them on, in the event of being attacked. 

Then again, he often slept in his full uniform, mask, boots, gloves; he didn’t have the luxury of getting undressed every time he wanted to sleep, not when you were constantly on the move. 

Cargo pants were pulled off, his lower legs covered in indents from the fabric being smashed between his legs and his heavy boots, leaving a small seam line along the inside as he rubbed them, sighing gently. It was always good to let your body breathe every once in a while, that was the only time he truly removed his mask, was to let his face breathe, or because his visor was fogging up from a temperature difference. 

Pants were discarded, tossed onto the floor somewhere, not anywhere near his shirt, he was sure. It wouldn’t be too hard to go around the room in the end though, reclaiming what articles were his. 

“Not sweet and slow, got it,” he nodded, sitting up a bit, the cold air felt fantastic, as it always did, but, when one is getting worked up like this, it felt especially so. 

Arms wrapped around the other. 

“As rough as I want, I’ll hold true to that,” he assured the other. “Just say something if I’m going too hard, or something’s not working out for you,” he said, wanting to make sure the other would enjoy this as much as he would. 

“I’m not picky, I’ll try anything once,” he admitted, hands running lazy circles against the others back, sighing gently at the kisses. “Like being scratched though, I like it more on the rough side.”

Jesse was the opposite with his clothes, all fast movements and greediness. His boots were tossed to the corner, forgotten until the morning, and his jeans went next. Shoved down and kicked off, leaving only his underwear. Those stayed, dark gray and tented.

Back to the bed he went, pulled into those strong arms once more. The cowboy shivered, gripping onto his muscles with a smirk. “Seriously, Jack. You’re a fuckin’ god.” He murmured, kissing at one of his upper arms. The man loved the feeling under his lips, but pulled away when Jack started speaking again.

“Trust me, I can take whatever ya can give. But I’ll let ya know, if you’ll do tha same.” Jesse leaned and kissed his neck, more bruises that made him feel possessive and greedy because he needed the other man to be covered in them.

Jesse laughed, running his hands down the other man’s chest. His nails came into play halfway down, digging into the skin lightly until red lines appeared. “Like that, Jack?” He purred lowly.

He shivered, feeling the others cold body press up against his, goosebumps once again dancing across his skin, hair standing on end at the sensation. He liked the cold, he was better dressed for it than the heat. 

“Aren’t you just full of compliments today,” he teased, hands tracking lower, past the waistband of McCree’s underwear.

“I’ll let you know,” he promised him, he didn’t think they would be crossing and boundaries today, this would be simple, heated, nothing but lust and passion, relentless. He knew how this would end up, and he moaned softly at the thought, cock twitching slightly as he did so.

“Fuck yes, Jesse,” he nodded a couple of times, perhaps a bit too eager as he did so. But, he loved being marked up in the end. He loved it possessive, whether it was him, or his partner. 

Hands slipped down over the back of the others dark underwear, cupping McCree’s ass with both hands. “Damn,” he teased gently, giving both cheeks a squeeze. 

Heat and slight pain radiated from the scratch marks, and he loved it, he loved every ounce of burning ache, it made him feel so alive. He wouldn’t truly admit that to anyone, that he liked it being rough, liked being abused, liked being thrown around like a toy, smacked around a few times. 

Jesse laughed, licking gently at the skin on Jack’s collarbone. “Like ta be full of somethin’ else, if I’m honest,” He purred into the others ear, breath hot and heavy against his skin. He drew his nails back upwards, bit down onto his collarbone (careful to not puncture the skin with his fangs).

That little moan only encouraged the man, pushing his nails just a little bit harder. When those hands cupped his ass, he shivered, flushing at the compliment. Because this was Jack Morrison, a god amongst men, who was interested in him.

And he didn’t know it, but his interests were so close to the other mans. He wanted the pain, truly craved it, but only from a partner he trusted. And he trusted Jack with all of his heart. “Tell me what ya want, Jack. What ya need from me.” He growled, low and husky as he pushed his hips down to meet his old commanders.

His face went red yet again.

“Don’t worry, I promise I’ll fill you up here shortly,” he assured the other, grinding up against him. “Foreplay is important, no need to rush on into things.”

“F… fuck,” he whimpered as the other gently bit him, leaning his head back slightly to give Jesse some more room to work with, not wanting to crowd him in the slightest. 

Those nails were like magic, dragging long, thin red lines against his pale skin. He didn’t spend much time in the sun, although, sometimes he did get a visor tan, only his forehead getting tan. He didn’t leave much skin to be exposed to the sunlight, then again, McCree didn’t either, not with that hat of his. 

“I need you to go find some lube,” he said, gazing up at the other through half-lidded eyes. “Ain’t getting nowhere without it,” he snickered a bit, giving the other’s ass cheek a rough smack, hips meeting the others with a low groan. “And a condom, if you wish,” he said, not wanting to make it seem like he would refuse to wear one, It was effective for clean-up purposes. 

This man was definitely going to be the death of him. 

The cowboy purred, running his hands through that beautiful, soft hair.

“Oh trust me, Jack, I not rushin’ anythin’. I’m wanna take our time. Been wantin’ this for a long time.” He groaned as those hips pushed up, feeling the others length and shivering.

More bruises, all over that clean skin. Not clean anymore. Nails dragged further down, creating crisscrosses of red lines and scratches that he knew would sting. Jesse could tell the other man really did enjoy it, felt the proof every time those sweet hips brushed up against him.

The smack to his ass brought a moan tumbling from his lips, followed by a soft whimper of embarrassment. It’d been so long since he’d done anything like this, he felt like his whole body was over sensitive and burning up. The man practically scrambled to the side dresser, digging through the drawer for a moment.

Turning back, Jesse dropped the lube next to Jack with a sheepish smile. “No condoms. Kinda… Like the mess anyway?”

His face flushed dark red, nearly matching the ruby color of his eyes. The man resumed his straddle, leaning down to kiss into Jack’s mouth.

“Then I’ll make sure to draw this out as long as I can,” he winked at him, leaning up, lips meeting the cowboy’s gently, tongue running along Jesse’s lower lip as he did so. 

He knew that the next day would be a bit of a bitch, salty sweat would run down his chest, seeping into each and every single one of those scratches tomorrow as he would work out, doing his daily push-ups. His chest would ache at the pull of the scabs as he would do his sit ups and planks. Throb dully as he would go for his morning run. They would remind him for the next few days, a dull reminder, of what exactly they had done. 

Body leaned into those nails, knowing that the other was breaking skin in a few areas, light red seeping gently, but not pooling over. 

“Ah, you like being spanked?” He questioned softly, licking his own lips at the thought of it all. “Jesse McCree, freaky in the sheets,” he taunted a bit, flashing the other a grin. 

“That’s alright, it’s up to you whether or not you wanted to use them,” he shrugged, he had absolutely no preference. He knew they would need a shower by the end of this though, despite the air conditioning, he had a feeling they’d both be working up a bit of a sweat.

Jack set his hands on the others hips, grinding up against him as their lips connected yet again. 

“Fuck,” he groaned gently before flipping them over, pressing kisses along the other’s neck. 

“I can’t wait to get inside of you,” he said, voice deep and husky against Jesse’s skin. “I can’t wait to hold you down, fuck you until you cry. I bet you’re nice and tight, unless you sit back here, three fingers deep in you as you cry out my name late at night?” He taunted. “I bet that’s what you do, hmm?” he added, tongue running along the shell of the others ear. 

“I’ll start slow, two fingers sounds about right. I bet you’ll probably beg for more, you’ll probably try to fuck yourself on my fingers. I’m positive you’ll try. I’ll tell you to hold still, watch as you whine and whimper as I slowly fuck you with my fingers, leaving you a complete mess as I pull them out. I’ll slowly fuck you, only filling you about half way, watch as you try to catch your breath, before fucking you senseless,” he continued, hands trailing down the others chest, gently dragging over the others stomach to the waistband of his underwear.

“You’ll probably start crying about how good it feels, how much you missed me, how you want me to go faster, and harder. You’ll shout my name until your voice is hoarse, scratchy, nearly gone. I’ll fuck you, refusing to touch you for a while, listen as you beg me between moans and heavy pants. I’ll stroke you hard and fast, holding you close, kissing you, telling you how much you mean to me,” he added, hand slipping into the others underwear, slowly stroking him.

“Is this what you want? Codewords are Overwatch to slow down, and Blackwatch to stop,” he said, flicking his thumb over the tip. “You can change your mind at any time.”

The second he was on his back, Jesse knew he was in trouble, watching the other man above him. Didn’t even have time to respond to the ‘spanking’ comment, before he was broken off by the moans from the other man kissing at his neck.

Yeah, he was already wrecked, just listening to Jack talk to him. He wanted to hide his face, bright red, but there was nowhere to do so. He had to sit there and feel the tongue on his ear and that heavy breath against his skin and, god, all those filthy promises. “I have… thought about ya while I fingered myself…” He admitted, letting out a shaky breath.

Those hands getting closer and closer to his dick were distracting, hips stuttering upwards as he craved it more. He was all wide eyed and breathless, tears already pricking at the corners of his eyes. “Yeah, ah’ll cry for ya, Jack… Want ya inside of me so bad. Stretching and filling me-”

His voice hitched when that warm hand grabbed him, surrounded him. His eyes slammed shut, fingers ripping the blankets in a second spot from the sudden feeling. He was so overwhelmed, but in such a beautiful, sweet way. Like he was going to explode or melt or just fall away.

The tongue was almost too much, he did his best to be a good boy and still his hips, but they pushed upwards just a little. “Jack~!” He cried out, already letting out a tiny, broken sob.

“I want ya so bad, Jack. Need to take everythin’ ya got. I’ve thought about it and cum w-without touchin’ myself at the thought,” what am embarrassing admission. But he was lost in the moment, panting low under his breath.

“Filthy,” He chided, shaking his head as he sat up, “You’re a filthy man McCree,” he added, light blue eyes gazing down at him before tugging off the cowboy’s underwear, tossing them somewhere over his shoulder.

“You’ll have exactly what you want,” he promised the other, licking his lips as he let go of McCree’s cock, nabbing the bottle of lube, instantly flipping open the lid. 

“I got you,” he promised him, pouring some of the slick fluid onto a couple of his fingers. “I got you Jesse,” he repeated himself, rubbing a finger over the cowboy’s entrance. “Don’t forget the safewords also, use them if necessary,” he reminded the other before forcing a finger in, working it in all the way to the knuckle. 

“Is that what you’re going to do? Are you going to cum just from this?” He taunted, thrusting the finger in and out gently. 

“You look so lovely beneath my like this Jesse.”

He whimpered at the use of his last name, screwing his eyes shut and tugging at the blankets. He’d behave for Jack, something inside of him wanted to impress the other man, searching for the praise he knew it would bring him. Yeah, he’d be a good boy, he would.

Jesse’s breathing was stuttered as Jack moved around, cracking his eyes to watch him. He sobbed, light and cracked, because this was really happening, and Jack was so beautiful. So in control. The man nodded his head, showing that he would remember those safe words, even if he had no plan to use them.

The cowboy arched against the finger that entered him forcefully, mouth dropping open slightly. “I-I might…” He admitted, gritting his teeth and hissing.

Jesse whined at the compliment, flicked his gaze up to meet Jack’s eyes, no matter how flustered it made him feel. “P-Please, Jack… Ya said ya’d start with two…” He was already begging, already half wrecked and half gone.

The man smiled down at him. 

“You make such a gorgeous sight McCree, all spread out for me, who else do you spread your legs for, hmm?” He taunted, eyes narrowing slightly as he spoke. 

“Well, McCree, I do have a tendency to lie. After all, I’ve been lying ever since the explosion, I’m very good at it by now,” he taunted, quickly slipping another finger in alongside the first. 

“But, since you begged nicely, I’m happy to comply,” he whispered, leaning down, lips just barely grazing against the others, other hand coming up to hold the man’s forehead in place, taunting him with a ghost of a kiss, breath hot and heavy against the others. 

“Absolutely gorgeous,” he repeated, tongue flicking out against the other’s lips. “And delicious to boot,” Jack quickly added, thrusting those two fingers in and out.

He hummed as he pulled the fingers out, wiping them off on his own boxers as he pulled them off.

“Beg for it Jesse, convince me you really want my cock,” he demanded, running a hand up along the inside of Jesse’s thigh, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the others lips, moving much too fast for the other to likely even have a chance to kiss back.

The cowboy shook his head, whined loudly, “No one, no one, Jack. Only you,” He hadn’t been with anyone in years and years, too lost in fantasies and dreams, nothing but the thought of the man currently in his bedroom enough to do it for him.

He groaned at the feeling of being twice as filled, so different from when he did it to himself, and Jack’s fingers were so much thicker than his own. The man hissed at the feeling of being held in place, unable to close the distance, unable to get any closer to that hot breath. He was fucked.

Jesse tried to catch his tongue, but it was gone before he could, only making him that much more frustrated. Even worse when those fingers were removed and he felt too fucking empty.

The man whined, arching himself slightly in protest. “P-Please, Jack…” Not enough, he knew that. “I need your cock filling me, wrecking me. Make me scream, Jack, I’m beggin’ ya.” Better, and much more honest to what he really needed.

He was leaking against his stomach, untouched for the last few minutes besides the fingers inside of him. He was almost sure Jack wouldn’t even have to touch him again, he was already burning inside.

“Good boy,” he complimented, leaning down and pressing his lips to Jesse’s, making sure the other actually had a change to kiss back this time.

“You asked very nicely, again, I’ll comply,” he assured the other with a nod, slicking himself up messily, letting the excess drip onto the blanket beneath them.

Strong hands ran across Jesse’s sides, humming gently as he took in the sight before him. Jesse McCree, legs spread, begging him for his cock. This was certainly a sight to see.

“Fucking gorgeous,” he whispered, adjusting himself a bit, rubbing the tip against McCree’s entrance, breath hitching a bit at the sensation.

Teeth dug into his lower lip as he pushed himself in, feeling the others body yield to the intrusion as he sunk inside of the other, forcing himself in fully with a deep sigh.

“Tighter than hell Jesse,” he winked down at him.

He leaned down, kissing the other again, allowing him to adjust for a few moments. “Let me know when you’re good.”

Jesse McCree basked in the compliment, he’d do anything to get him to sing his praise over and over again. Whatever it took. He watched with wide eyes as his lover prepared himself, head falling back onto the pillow.

The man tensed at the feeling of the tip against his hole, relaxed immediately after and groaned with want. The feeling of being suddenly so, so full made him stutter, hands burrowing under the pillow and grabbing at the material.

Thankful for the time to adjust, Jesse panted, kissing back when he was allowed the chance to lick into that beautiful man’s mouth. So perfect, so good, he babbled his praise in the moments their lips weren’t smashed together.

With a deep breath, the cowboy met Jack’s gaze, his own flickering with mischievousness. “Want ya ta destroy me, Jack Morrison.” He was ready, adjusted and more than willing to open up for the man on top of him. “Make it so I can’t walk, please,” He remembered to plead, wanted so badly to be praised again.

“You’re doing so well,” he praised as he let the other adjust, “so very well my Jesse.”

His Jesse, no one else’s, the cowboy was his. Human or not, it didn’t matter. 

Lips and teeth worked at Jesse’s shoulder and neck, leaving plenty of bruises on the others skin, one hand holding the side of Jesse’s face, the other holding him steady in place, not wanting to move too quickly. His hand slowly slid down the other’s body, rubbing across his chest, tweaking a nipple between two fingers, tugging on it gently. 

“Let me hear you Jesse,” he commanded, voice firm, just like back then, in his commanding position of Overwatch. Voice heavy and full of confidence. “You have such a lovely voice,” he quickly added.

“As you wish,” he agreed, sitting up a bit, a smirk resting on his face.

Eyes fluttered slightly as he pulled out, a soft moan pulled from his throat, before he gazed down at the other. Tongue licked his lips as he held onto the other’s waist, grip tight and firm; commanding, demanding, possessive. 

The pace was immediately quick, brutal, and rough. Nails dug into McCree’s sides as he fucked the other mercilessly. “Moan for me McCree, let the world hear you,” he demanded, glaring down at the other, hand resting beside the other’s face, steadying himself as he slammed into the other relentlessly. 

His? Okay, yeah, his. The thought was almost too much in itself, Jesse shuddering and clawing at the fabric below his hands. “Yours, all yours,” He groaned, teeth clenched as he tried to catch his breath.

He twitched with the feeling of Jack’s fingers on his nipple, another moan finding its way past his lips as he glanced up at is old commander. He hoped the other man was feeling as wrecked as he was, but Jack was so good at keeping it together. Hard to tell.

And then he was being commanded to be vocal, red flush spreading across his cheeks and down to his chest, bottom lip jutting out in a slight pout. The cowboy whined when Jack pulled back, instantly wanting more, wanting his dick back, filling him up and making him ache.

He didn’t even have to ask, before he was being fucked ruthlessly, ruby eyes fluttering shut as they filled with sweet tears. Moan after moan fell from his lips, in between babbled praises and soft curses. He was in heaven, told Jack as much, told him he loved those nails in his sides only a little less than being filled.

And he had to force his eyes open, wanted to see how beautiful Jack was, all narrowed eyes and muscles working to keep up with the brutal pace. He shuddered, moaned as pre-cum dripped onto his stomach, and placed his hands on the other man’s back.

Jesse dug his nails in, scratched them down the length of his Strike Commander’s back, knowing the marks it would leave for the other man. “You’re so fuckin’ g-good, Jack. I’m not gonna last very long,” He admitted shamefully, hips already twitching, that fire in the pit of his stomach.

Hair was clinging to his forehead slightly, thankfully he was in shape, otherwise, this would be extremely taxing. His knees would be killing him in the morning. The downfall of old age. 

Yes, this is what he wanted, Ruthless, fast paced, quick, brutal, dominating. 

He groaned lowly, breath heavy and hot yet against, moaning here and there. 

“Fuck, Jesse,” he panted, blue eyes peeking down at the other. He snickered, an idea blossoming in his head. 

“Remember your safeword cowboy, I’ll count to six,” he chided, hand shifting from besides his partner’s head, large palm pressing holding onto the other’s throat, fingers wrapping around. He gently increased the pressure, a smile spread across his face. 

True to his word, he kept track of his counting, always pressing down for six seconds, choking the other off the best he could without completely hurting him, and releasing for twelve for the man to catch his breath. 

A loud moan was pulled from him as he felt the others nails, digging and gliding down the length of his back, muscles contracting in that gorgeous agonizing pain. They were both going to be marked to hell, the soldier covered in hickies and deep scratches; while the other would be unable to walk– hopefully, and probably a bit red or blue around his throat.

“That’s alright, hold this out the best you can,” he groaned, pressing down against the others throat a bit rougher now, testing the waters a bit more firmly, holding it for ten seconds instead of six, but releasing the man’s throat from his captivity for twenty now.

76 knew he wasn’t going to last too much longer, the sight before him was absolutely gorgeous, stunning. Seeing the man beneath him deteriorating and becoming absolutely wrecked. It was breathtaking, well, for McCree, this experience literally was breathtaking. 

He moaned loudly, starting to get dangerously close, wanting to drag this out for as long as he possibly could, not wanting this to end so soon. 

He wasn’t sure how long he’d needed this sort of treatment, but he was sure of one thing: he had absolutely needed it. Because he felt so light, on fire under his skin and burning up and he was in love with that feeling, with Jack.

Those thoughts were shattered by a hand closing over his throat, ruby gaze widening in pure interest. He didn’t even bother keeping count with Jack, didn’t try to push his hand away once, he trusted the other man with his life.

That left him free to experience the moment for all it was, oxygen starvation causing him to sob, so broken and greedy for more. But the moans from the other man egged his own actions on, nails digging in just a little harder, small dots of blood springing up in the wake of his nails.

Jesse was absolutely fucked, too close to the tipping point, and all of it too, too much. The ten seconds had him gasping when he was released, pupils blown and heart hammering in his chest. “Fifteen seconds, try it for me,” He begged, sweet eyes and kiss swollen lips.

The ruthless fucking was doing him in, those gorgeous moans and oxygen starvation only icing on the cake. Yeah, he was going to cum without being touched, felt it in his stomach and groaned. Just a little longer… He could do that.

The Former strike commander hummed in satisfaction as he watched the other, not even trying to get free as he slowly cut off his air supply.

“Who knew that Mister Jesse McCree was one kinky motherfucker,” he teased, leaning down to press his lips against the other. He kissed him like how he was fucking him, rough, passionate, insatiable. 

He hissed loudly as the other attacked his back with his nails yet again. Yes, this was going to be the death of him. And he was going to be so scratched up tomorrow, it was going to be beautiful.

“Got it,” he nodded, making EXTRA sure he was counting, 15 seconds was quite a lengthy amount of time, especially when one was so vocal and breathing so heavily. 

Large hand pressed firmly against the other’s throat, his thrusts slowing down only a tad so he could concentrate, not wanting to accidentally get at carried away and completely choke him out. 

He left him fifteen seconds to breathe, before forcing the others airway closed yet again. 

“Mine,” he hissed, leaning down, tongue running along the others lips as he choked him still. “All mine,” he demanded, speaking directly against McCree’s lips. nails digging into the others sides, likely painful at this point, too focused on concentrating on making sure the other still had a chance to breathe. 

Jesse McCree, ‘kinky motherfucker,’ was in absolute ecstasy. Skin still ice cold but he was burning up inside, on fire and greedy to feel Jack’s skin on his own. “Don’t trust too m-many people like this, Jack,” He groaned, voice rough and broken, mirroring the sobs that left him.

He kissed back with everything he had, tugging at the other man’s bottom lip and scratching just that little bit harder. Nothing that would last more than a few days, but he was going to be so pretty the next day, all bruised and marked and his.

The cowboy was such a good boy for the other man, all misty eyed and whimpering whenever he could get a breath in. But Jack was just as good, gave him plenty of time to breathe and catch himself.

Those nails in his skin, burning and stinging, were the first thing to push him to that edge. The next came when Jack closed his fingers around his neck again, low moan leaving him before his air was cut off.

Jesse shuddered, dug his nails in and sobbed Jack’s name as he came, untouched and swollen against his own stomach. The man felt broken, wrecked, and it was heaven. “S-so fuckin’ good, Jack,” He managed out, body hypersensitive from his orgasm, panting to get air into his lungs.

Bright blue eyes gazed down at the man beneath him, trying oh so desperately to burn this image into his mind. He never wanted to forget this, the way the other sobbed as he choked him off, the way he moaned as he hit just the right spot, the way his side jerked as he dug his nails into the skin there. 

The mere sight before him was enough to cause him to groan deeply, no one else would be able to see Jesse like this, no one. 

“Good boy,” he praised, “Such a good boy for me,” he hummed.

As soon as the cowboy released, he let up on his grip of the man’s next, allowing him to breathe freely and continuously. 

“Jes… Jesse,” he panted heavily, eyebrows knit together, hand going back to the side of McCree’s face to steady himself, slamming in fully.

His pace faltered, eyes closing as he came, crying out the others name. 

He leaned down, gently pressing his lips to McCree’s, kissing him gently, lovingly, and caring; as he pulled out.

“You okay?” He asked, panting heavily against the others face. 

The man ran finger tips along the marks he had accidentally left on his partner’s side, bright red from aggravation. He shifted a bit, leaning against the bed on his side, wanting to make sure McCree was fine afterwards. It hadn’t exactly been gentle, not by any means.

In that moment, Jesse was sure he’d never see anything more beautiful than Jack Morrison cumming, his name spilling off the other man’s lips and hand pressed so gently on his cheek. He felt scorched all over, too empty when the other man pulled out. Ruby eyes flickered shut, accepting the kisses and returning them with care.

He shivered at the feeling of his breath on his cheek, giving a small nod of recognition. “Gimme just a second, catch my breath,” His chest rose and fell quickly, heavily, like his lungs were begging for the air they’d been deprived of.

But Jesse was certainly smiling, warm and happy, one arm snaking around the other man to pull him close. Didn’t wince when those fingers pressed against the marks in his side, instead let out a small hiss of pleasure before he cracked his eyes open.

He was in bliss, still coming down, and he lifted his free hand to press gently at the base of his throat. Jesse knew bruises would bloom there, probably already were, and he felt totally wrecked.

“Damn, Jack. Didn’t think ya had it in ya,” He grinned, leaned and pressed his lips to the others equally swollen ones. “That was incredible, truly. You are on hell of a man, Morrison.” He murmured, moving his hand to brush gently along his cheek.

“Alright,” he nodded, pressing a few kisses to the others face lovingly, as he allowed the other to catch his breath. 

“Hope I didn’t cross any lines,” he said gently, nuzzling his face into the others chest, body giving out slightly. His knees ached from the weight of his body on them, being on a bed helped, but, old age was still a thing he encountered almost daily. 

“You wore me out,” he chuckled a bit. “I can get there if I put my mind to it,” he said, looking up at the other, he always preferred to go slow and steady at first, but, this got too heated too quickly, not that he was complaining.

“Back’s gonna be a bitch tomorrow though,” he smiled, “it’ll feel great, feeling it pull as I go out and work out first thing tomorrow morning,” he winked, leaning up and pressing a kiss to the others lips gently, cradling the cowboy’s face with both of his hands this time. 

“I think we both need a shower, once I cool down, that is,” he smiled, flopping back onto the bed besides the other, eyes half closed.

Jesse knew age didn’t bother him the way it bothered Jack, even if he could feel it in his bones some days. It didn’t look like he was aging, but he was, perhaps just a little slower than the normal human being. He stretched his arms, the mechanical one clicking against the wall on accident.

“Never, I would’ve told ya. I can… Would be interested in trying even more, some time.” He admitted, feeling much less shy, that confidence swimming through his veins again. But Jesse sat up as Jack plopped backwards, cracking the knuckles on his flesh hand. He hummed as he leaned to the bedside table, warmth in his chest. This felt too good to be true.

Turning back, Jesse laughed, grinning ear to ear. “Ya say I’m a kinky motherfucker, but ah think y'all are just as much of one. Wanting to feel it for a few days, hmm?” He purred. He returned those sweet kisses, set down the bottle he’d retrieved to cup his face in return.

Pulling away, the cowboy nodded. “If ya think we have ta,” He sighed dramatically, picking up the bottle and pouring some oil on his hands. Moving down, Jesse placed his hands gently on Jack’s knees, glancing up at him.

“Mind if I try to work out some of that tenseness? Still good with my hands,” He smiled gently, hoped he’d be allowed.

“You got it,” he said.

His face was bright red as the other suggested he was kinky as well. “I never said I wasn’t,” blue eyes gazed over at the other, meeting deep red ones; once again entranced by their color. He could get lost in those eyes, he always could, even back then. 

“I believe a shower is in order sometime soon, I’m still gross from the heat earlier,” he remarked. 

His face flushed a bit.

“S-sure,” he stammered a bit, “If you want, that is, I won’t make you,” he said, gazing over to the window. 

He was calm, cool, collected. Something he hadn’t felt in a long time, it felt, nice. He trusted the other, gazing at the cowboy before him. 

Eyes looked over the man, deep brown chestnut hair, piercing red eyes, broad chest, narrow waist, mechanical hand. He had always been thankful he was in one piece, and honestly, it was a god damn miracle he still had all of his limbs.

“Does it ever cause problems?” He asked, looking at it, he had never bothered to ask, he didn’t know what it was like, to live with a prosthetic limb. 

The cowboy smiled, searching the others eyes for a moment. He’d seen so much since they’d last met, Jesse wanted to know it all, if Jack would tell him. In time.

He sat down so he was more comfortable, legs crossed below him, and began to work at one of Jack’s knees gently. He massaged the flesh, the muscle, feeling his warmth with the hand that was still flesh. Never had he wished both of them were more, than he did in that moment.

The man was lost in his mission, until he felt that sweet, blue gaze drifting over him. He tilted his head up, a stray strand of chestnut hair tipping into his eyes. He blew it away, smiling, “It does. Lots of problems. Don’t care for it the way I should, either.” Jesse looked back down, watching the way his hands moved.

“Wish I could feel your skin with both of em. I can feel the pressure, but not the heat. Feels like I’m missing out on somethin’, ya know?” Jack probably didn’t, but there was a wave of sadness on his face, gone as quick as it came. “I’m thankful I didn’t lose any more of my limbs, though. In the end, it’s just an arm.”

“You should take better care of it Jesse,” he chided, a bit worried about the other for a quick moment. He had so many questions, could it get wet? How much could it handle? Did the other repair it himself, or did he have someone do that for him?

But, this was not the time to ask questions, he sat up a bit, leaning on his elbows.

“Be thankful you still have one,” He said, shaking his head, “It could have been a lot, lot worse.”

Technology was so advanced these days, it was no issue at all, in many cases, having a prosthetic was better, stronger limbs, faster, more durable. Immune to small damage.

“I like it, it looks good on you, pulls the rugged look together,” he admitted, a smile on his face as he spoke. He wanted to hold it, he didn’t care if it was a real limb, or an artificial one. It was a piece of the man, a piece of Jesse McCree, and he cared for every inch of the man’s being.

Jesse smiled, focusing his attention back on rubbing those sore muscles. He was tender, gentle, wanting to work out the strain but never wanted to cause him pain. “Should really take it off more, is all, or the skin gets all swollen underneath.” He murmured.

“I don’t feel right without it, though. Could be caught off guard when I have it off.” He straightened up a little, looking at the mechanical arm. “I’m very thankful, especially so that I could afford ta get a prosthetic.”

Jesse leaned back a little, smiling warmly at the other man. “Yeah? Guess I really am thankful, then, if Jack Morrison likes tha way it looks. Ya think if ah lost a leg, ya’d ever be able to keep your hands off me?” The cowboy winked, crawling upwards slowly.

“Tell me what else hurts. Ah wanna get rid of the stress you’ve been carrying.” He leaned and kissed the old soldier, slow and sweet, full of love and care. He was head over heels, he could feel it.

“It’s good to take care of yourself McCree, if you’re good to your body, it’ll be good to you back,” he pointed out, letting out a soft sigh as the other worked his skin.

He could relate, he felt vulnerable without his mask and visor, naked, exposed to the world when he had it off.

He shook his head, chuckling a bit. 

“Don’t go blowing off a leg just to get some more action from me Jesse, take care of yourself,” he repeated, hands running down the others chest. 

“My back, but that’s just from the scratches,” he hummed gently against the others lips, tongue flicking out to run against the cowboy’s lower lip.

He held the other, gently, yet secure. As if he would turn on heels and walk right out of the room right now. He couldn’t stand to lose the other.

Not again.

Jesse hummed, nodding slightly. Without a second thought, the cowboy clicked two buttons on the arm. It detached with ease, his flesh hand setting it to the side. The skin underneath was scarred, swollen from how long he’d had it on. Way too long this time, but it’d be fine if he left it off for a while.

He settled down somewhat on top of Jack, smaller and lighter, and never had he felt so safe. Listening to his heart and knowing he was still so alive. So healthy, despite the age he had reached, and Jesse was thankful. Thanked whatever lucky stars he had left.

The man leaned into this gentle lips, nipping at his tongue gently. But then he simply rested, letting his head drop to the other man’s chest. Those red eyes shut, a peacefulness settling over him.

“I love ya, Jack. Have for a long time. I hope ya stick around awhile,” it felt good to say it, to get the words out that he’d been feeling since he’d first seen the other man again.

Jack didn’t truly care how the other man looked, mechanical arm, no arm; it didn’t matter to him. This was Jesse McCree, the man he was currently infatuated with. 

The man wrapped an arm around him lazily, body still a bit warm from their previous activities. 

“I don’t intend on going anywhere anytime soon, been looking for a place to hide out and settle down for a bit; if you’d have me as company for a bit longer, that is,” he said, not wanting to come off that he was inviting himself over.

“You’re so cold,” he whined, shifting a bit, not really used to the sensation of something so cool pressed against his skin. He was used to overheating, constantly covered up in multiple layers.

The cowboy snuggled into the other man as his arm wrapped around him. Yeah, he could get used to this, even get used to waking up with Jack at his side. Maybe he could make him breakfast, it’d been a long time since he’d had anyone to do that for.

“Stay as long ya like, Jack,” ‘forever’ hung on the edge of his tongue, but he held it back. “Got plenty of room, and haven’t had much trouble since I moved here.” His flesh hand moved, tracing lazily over the other man’s skin, careful to avoid his ticklish sides.

Jesse laughed at that, pulling the blanket over the two of them. “I can move, if ya like. Always gonna be this cold.” He didn’t have an honest idea of how cold his skin was, just knew that the winters didn’t bother him, and in the summer he still felt comfortable.

He pulled the blanket in tighter, not wanting the other man to be uncomfortable. “I can get another blanket, if ya’d prefer that.” He had tons of them, folded up (rather, tossed) in the closet.

“I may just have to take you up on that offer,” he smiled. “If there truly isn’t much trouble in the area, I could get used to this,” Jack continued. 

“Just not used to it, that’s all. You can stay,” he assured Jesse, he would have to get used to it. He was sure that after a while, his body heat would warm up the contact points on the cowboy.

“I’m fine,” he assured the other, holding onto Jesse firmly, not wanting to let go, afraid if he didn’t hold fast, the other would vanish.

“This is nice Jesse,” he hummed gently, eyes half closed, body relaxing, gazing over to the other. 

He knew they would have to get up eventually, and, Jack didn’t want that time to come. He wanted to lie here, wrapped in a blanket with the other, despite the fact he was freezing, this was Jesse McCree in his arms. 

Jesse sighed, happy and content with the way things were right then. He couldn’t have ever guessed the meeting would go so well, that he’d end up with bruises blooming around his throat, curled up on Jack’s chest and able to listen to that heart beating, so alive.

So he told him as much, lifting his head just a little to smile warmly up at the other man. “I wasn’t sure how today would go, but I’m glad… I’m glad you’re here, Jack. Sounds dumb, but I’m already thinkin’ of all the little things.” He laughed, shy of himself all of a sudden and putting his head back down.

“Let me cook for ya in the mornin’. It’s been awhile since I’ve shared a meal with anyone, least of all somethin’ I made.” He moved up just a little bit, peppering kisses to the older man’s jawline. Feeling his heat, enjoying the way their skin felt, pressed together. “Oh, when did ya wanna get cleaned up? The showers big enough to share, if ya wanted to.”

“I’m glad I’m here too, it’s nice, having some company for once. I haven’t really been social since Overwatch, then again, dead men can’t speak, or walk around in public eye,” he pointed out, running a hand through McCree’s hair gently. 

“Sure, anything beats stolen food or military rations that I’ve been living off of recently,” they kept his body going, but, the taste was something he could never get used to. He missed real food, eggs, bacon, steak, french fries. 

“Yes, please, I feel gross,” he groaned, not really wanting to get up, but, he knew that he would need to anyways. He didn’t intend on getting fully dressed afterwards, if anything, just throwing his pants back on and living with that. 

“Probably need my back cleaned up a bit too, don’t need any issues with scratches or cuts.”

“Tell me about it,” Jesse laughed, didn’t feel as bitter about being a ghost when Jack Morrison was holding him in his arms. Those big, protective arms. He leaned to place a kiss on one of them, then to the other, before he placed a kiss on the other man’s lips.

Humming, the cowboy nodded. “I’ll cook ya a damn big breakfast, then, make up for all those nasty meals.” He scrunched his nose up - military rations were the absolute worst, he’d hated eating them back in Overwatch.

Jesse hugged the other man with one arm, sighing out. “Just… Five more minutes. You’re so warm,” He purred, nuzzling into that warmth. He could get addicted to it, he realized, the way it felt to be with Jack.

“Yeah? I can help with that,” He didn’t have to worry about his own, they would be healed within the day.

“Oh damn, breakfast, can’t wait Jesse,” he grinned ear to ear at the mere thought of it. Eating something that wasn’t simply dehydrated, or protein bars. He also drank quite a bit more coffee than he used to. 

The old Soldier rolled his eyes at the other.

“Fine, five more minutes, and then we need to bathe. “We can sit outside later, or we can simply get some rest, then you can cuddle me all you like,” he said, hoping to basically bribe the other into sleeping in the same bed as him. 

“I would appreciate it very kindly McCree,” he smiled, leaning over and pressing a kiss to the other man’s forehead gently, lips lingering for quite a few moments. 

Jesse chuckled, a low and happy noise that reverberated in his chest. He felt so alive, curled up with Jack Morrison. And he’d likely feel that way forever, so long as the other man hung around. So long they had both been running - didn’t they deserve a little break?

Granted permission for at least five more minutes, Jesse wrapped his arms around the other man, sighing out against his skin. “Let’s sit outside tonight, watch tha stars before bed.” Yeah, he wanted to sleep in this bed with the other for as long as he could. Even if his body didn’t truly need sleep, he craved it, could drift off easily given the right circumstances.

The cowboy smiled as a kiss was placed to his forehead, picking his head up to place one of his own on the other man’s lips. “You could ask me to do anything, and I’d do it,” He grinned, lopsided, giving a slight tilt of his head.

“You’ll have to tell me about some of these new scars one day, Morrison. I always did love a good story,” He sighed, fluttering his eyes shut.

“Sounds like a date,” he snickered. The other was so cold, but, he didn’t want to say anything again. Hopefully the other would warm up against him. He was already plenty warm. 

The idea was nice, sitting outside with the other in his arms, or vice versa, just resting, watching the sky for a little while. It, felt almost foreign. The idea of taking something calm and slow. Not having to glance over his shoulder to make sure no one is looking at him. He was a wanted man, after all.

He was also a dead man.

“Perhaps one day, most of the stories are pretty boring, but, I’ll tell you about the story of Dorado sometime, maybe tonight when we’re outside,” he suggested, shifting a bit. 

Jesse grinned, cheeks flushing just a little, at the use of the word ‘date.’ He cleared his throat, eyes sparking as ideas filled his head. “Nah, not a date. But I’ll take ya on one, some day, where no one knows ours faces. Promise.” He leaned in and kissed Jack’s lips gently, so slowly.

When he pulled away, he took a moment, red gaze travelling down the other man’s face. He was going to relearn that face, with all of its new scars, new wounds he wished he’d been there to stop. And, again, he leaned in, pressing gentle kisses to each scar that he could.

Distracted, he barely heard what Jack said, blinking for a moment so the words would catch up with his brain. “Hmm? Oh, yeah. I’d like that a lot, even the boring ones. I’ll share some, too.” Jesse put his head back down on the others chest, sighing contentedly.

“Sh, it’s a date to me, let this old man have a date for the first time since his teens,” he teased, glancing over at the other. 

The man’s face turned a bit red as McCree began to kiss his face all over, mainly over his scars. 

“Good, I’d love to hear the hypertrain story, considering I’ve only ever heard the medias side of it,” he hummed gently, sitting up, shrugging the blanket off.

“We need to bathe Jesse,” he chided, gazing down at the other. “We can even bathe together, I want to wash you off,” he smiled gently.

Jesse rolled his eyes just a little, giving a small laugh. “Alright, alright. It can be a date. Do I hafta dress up to look at the stars on my own lawn?” He grinned, reaching to touch the others cheek as they flushed.

He whined as the other man sat up, wrapping arms around his shoulders for a moment. “Ah don’t think that was five minutes, Jack,” He mumbled against the others skin, peppering kisses there.

But, in the end, Jesse conceded, shuffling away and stretching his arms. “Well, who can say no to that offer?” The cowboy winked at the other man, only leaning back in to press a kiss to his lips. “C'mon then,” He got up from the bed, wobbling a little on weak legs and holding his hand out to Jack.

“Dress however you want,” he whispered gently, chuckling a bit.

“I wasn’t keeping track, wasn’t aware you wanted me to set up a timer on a stopwatch somewhere so you could get your full 5 minutes?” He rolled his eyes, he grasped onto Jesse’s hand, standing up out of bed.

“I’m never leaving,” he whispered gently against the others lips, eyes half shut. “I promise,” he assured the other.

The shower went quickly, a bit too quickly, but, the promise of resting outside spurred him. Pressed against each other, covered in soap, Jesse whispering sweet words into his eat as he tried to wash his hair. Jack nearly slipped a few times, the other surprising him, he wasn’t used to showering with others. 

Soldier 76 just grabbed his boxers quickly, leaving the other behind in the bedroom as he headed outside, the cool air feeling great on his skin now that it was dark outside.

The man sat on the back patio, clad in just his boxers, not seeming to mind. It felt good, nice and cool against his still hot skin from the shower.

McCree eventually came out, having had some difficulties getting his boxers on with only one hand. Oops.

Jack grabbed onto Jesse’s hand gently, tugging him away from the home, away from the trees, away from it all, until they were surrounded by nothing but the darkness, the sky, and silence.

They sat down, a word not said between the two of them, hands interlocked, leaning against one another, as they looked up at the sky; wearing nothing but their boxers, and the scratches they had recently given each other. 

A few words were finally exchanged, nothing too harsh, just gently words of affection between the two.

After a while, exhaustion slowly took them over, Jack tugging Jesse up, leading him back into the house, where they both collapsed onto the bed, holding each other.


End file.
